


We made a start. (Be it a false one, I know)

by rose_coloured



Series: 24 Days of Les Mis Christmas [14]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_coloured/pseuds/rose_coloured
Summary: Combeferre had planned to confess his feelings to Courfeyrac. But he hadn't counted in the alcohol at their Christmas party. So he ended up with Courfeyrac next to him in his bed and a voice at the back of his head that sounded like Enjolras.





	We made a start. (Be it a false one, I know)

Combeferre was woken by the sun streaming into the room. At some point last night he apparently had been too preoccupied, to bother with it. He tried to turn over, not even thinking about getting up. Last nights Christmas party had, as always, gone a bit overboard. There had been way too much mulled wine and the throbbing in his head told him, that it had been a really bad idea.   
He didn’t remember much, mostly flickers of different incidents.   
Jehan had been running around holding mistletoes over everybody’s heads. Marius face when he had had to kiss Bahorel. Enjolras fond look as he pecked Grantaire on his lips. Combeferre remembered the food but was fast to discard this thought. His stomach wasn’t ready for this right now. Something in the back of his head told him, that he was forgetting something.   
_Something important._  
The bright lights on the Christmas Tree, the presents, Grantaire’s surprisingly good singing voice, the moment Bossuet almost caught fire… No something else.

He felt something shift beside him and it all came back suddenly. Hoping that his memory was betraying him Combeferre slowly tilted his head to the side just to be confirmed in his fear.   
Lying next to him, bundled up in about 80% of the covers lay Courfeyrac. The only part of him that was visible were his wild curls, that were sticking up wildly from under the covers. Combeferre wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. This wasn’t how he had planned this all out. 

*

What he had planned, was that he had wanted to confess his feeling to Courfeyrac, not at the party, because that would have ended in a disaster. But later. Well two hours into the party all of them were well on their way to be completely wasted. At this point, Combferre’s mind had told him to wait a little longer and to not make a move on Courfeyrac that night. And he had listened to it. But Jehan had had another plan for the night and so he had appeared out of thin air, as Courfeyrac had been telling Combeferre about his sister’s newest completely hilarious prank.   
“I finally got you!”, Jehan had exclaimed as he had been standing on his tiptoes to even be able and hold the mistle-toe over Combeferre’s head.   
Both of them had frozen before Courfeyrachad let out a strained laugh.   
“Jehan, that’s not..”, Combeferre had started, but he had been cut off fast.   
“Aw come on ‘Ferre!”, he had seen Jehan winking at Courfeyrac.   
“Oh come on, let’s make the boy happy.”, Courfeyrac had said with an eye roll and before Combeferre had had any time to react properly, Courfeyrac had stepped closer and had been looking up at him with a small smile.   
“Okay?”, he had asked his warm brown eyes fixed on Combeferre’s. There hadn’t been any sign of hesitation in his look. Just adoration. Or maybe alcohol.   
When Combeferre had nodded, Courfeyrac had closed the distance between them kissing him. And he didn’t stop even after Jehan had left them giggling and very pleased with himself.

*

The rest of the night was lost in a flurry of touches, laughter, and clothes strewn around his flat. And he was pretty sure he recalled Coufeyrac falling out of his bed from laughter at some point. It was something about potatoes, that had made him lose it, but Combeferre couldn’t recall it exactly.  
In the end, it didn’t matter because right now Courfeyrac was lying next to him and Combeferre was freaking out. This was bad, no it was the worst. He knew his best friend well enough. Courfeyrac had hooked up with many people, some of them in their group of really close friends. But Courfeyrac didn’t do romantical feelings. Combeferre on the other hand did.   
The was more shuffling beside him and he heard an adorable yawn from somewhere under the blankets. Combeferre thought about acting like he was asleep, but then Courfeyrac had already turned over and was looking at him with a small smile on his face.   
And damn, he looked amazing with bed hair.   
Life wasn’t fair to Combeferre.  
“Good morning.”, he said, his voice was hoarse. “Good morning you too.”, Courfeyrac responded before he leaned forward to kiss Combeferre on the cheek. He then proceeded to untangle himself from the blankets and snuggled up laying his head on Combeferre’s chest.   
Combeferre wasn’t even done processing the kiss and was completely at a loss for words. He felt bad because he enjoyed this, but he didn’t want to be just a hook-up.   
Courfeyrac seemed to sense his inner turmoil because he rolled over until he was laying on top of Combeferre, with chin propped up on his hands looking at Combeferre with the same expression he had shown last night.   
“Are you okay?”, Courfeyrac’s voice lacked its usual confidence and he was worrying his lower lip between his teeth.  
“I…”, Combeferre broke off. What should he even say? _I am sorry, I don’t want to only be one of your hook-ups and I regret we hooked up?_. Probably not a good idea. And also a lie, he didn’t regret it at all. He regretted that they had done it drunk and that it wouldn’t turn into more. He regretted his feelings.   
“Hey, come on. What’s up ‘Ferre?”, Courfeyrac sounded truly concerned.   
And well, Combeferre had wanted to tell him, so why not now? The voice at the back of his head, that weirdly enough had the voice of Enjolras, started to list what seemed like a million of reasons.   
“Do you regret it?”, it was Courfeyrac again, now with an upset tilt in his voice. He started to bring more distance between the two of them.   
_No._  
Combeferre took him by his wrist and stopped him.   
“No, I don’t.”, he took a deep breath.   
What did he have to lose?  
_Your best friend, dumbass.”_   
Oh, amazing the Enjorlas in the back of his head apparently had spent too much time with Grantaire and was insulting him.  
“I really don’t it’s just… I know you do this more often, but I don’t. I only sleep with people I have feelings for.”  
Courfeyrac gaped at him unbelievingly.  
He blinked.  
Combeferre swallowed nervously.  
And the Courfeyrac bust out laughing.   
“Are you kidding me?”, he rolled off of Combeferre and lay beside him nearly crying with laughter.  
Well, Combeferre hadn’t expected this to happen.  
“Uhm no? What’s so funny?”  
“Okay, wait how much do you remember of last night?”  
“Not much? I mean, I remember Jehan and his mistletoe, Enjolras and Grantaire kissing, us kissing and I faintly remember you falling off my bed. But not much more.”, he shrugged a bit helpless, which only made Courfeyrac laugh again. It took him some moments to calm down, then he sat up and motioned Combeferre to do the same.   
They were sitting face-to-face, Courfeyrac still suppressing his laughter and Combeferre completely lost.   
“Okay, let me help you out. We kissed, which was for the record, really overdue. And then went back to your place, where I actually confessed my feelings to you and you told me you liked me back. And only then we decided to have sex. Which for the record was also overdue and amazing.” He winked and Combeferre’s brain needed some moments to catch up with all the information.   
“Does that mean…?”  
“Yes, I am your boyfriend and you are banned from mulled wine.”, Courfeyrac almost jumped into Combeferre’s lap and kissed him again. This time Combeferre didn’t freeze.  
“But wait, why did you fall out of the bed?”, he asked, breaking away from the kiss to get some air.   
Courfeyrac’s answer was muffled, from where he was kissing Combeferre’s neck now.   
“Because we have fallen in love with each other at the exact same moment.” He laughed and then bit down. Combeferre groaned.   
“Does that mean, we could have done this for four years?”  
The only answer was a smirk from Courfeyrac and a deep kiss.   
“By the way, Merry Christmas.”


End file.
